Entering Rapture
by dragontank1414
Summary: After a strange incident, Krieg, Maya and Salvador find themselves in Rapture. How will they handle this Den of Despair?
1. A Better World, Underwater

**I'm posting a bunch of old projects up here, ones that I never felt like sharing before. This particular one is a fusion between Bioshock and Borderlands, and when I first started writing it I was really excited, but I played so much borderlands that I got burnt out on it and the project was no longer appealing. If this gets enough attention I may put more work into it.**

"Hurry up slowpoke. Come on Mr. Bubbles, we will miss all the fun!". Eva looked up at the hulking monstrosity referred to by the locals as a 'Big Daddy', the products of science that were men fused inside of bulky deep sea diving suits. But to the Little Sister, he was a large, well dressed, handsome man, with ocean blue eyes that were kind, a perfect smile, muscular body and a caulsed, rugged and strong hand. She tried pulling him along through the blood splattered halls outside Fontaine Fisheries. Of course, in the mind of the Little Sister the blood instead appeared as elegant drapes. But as a whale passed by the wall of windows to her left she briefly saw the world for what it was and stopped, but soon shrugged this off. "Silly daddy is slow.". She pokes him softly and he lets out a soft rumble. Unfourtunantly this attracts the attention of some splicers down the hall.

The first one tilts his head at the Big Daddy lumbering down the hall and his eyes lock on the little sister. "Look fellas, some tasty tasty Adam. Who wants to tangle with metal daddy?". Another, this one female, picks up her shotgun taking a step back "I wont tangle with no metal man, no. Im a lady, I dont sully my hands with such matters. You go gank the beast and we share the Adam.". "Im not gonna throw down with that freak" said the other, checking his cylinder on his revolver for the 7th time in the last five minutes to yet again find it full. "If we all jump 'em then we kill 'em we can share the girl amongst ourselves" said the third, who up until now had not been involved in the conversation. The Nitro picks up his box of grenades and grins "Big Daddy don't stand no chance."

The nitro threw a grenade at the Big Daddy catching him off guard, the explosion barely makes him stumble however, and he pulls the Little Sister up on his shoulder. Eva screams "Make him pay, Mr. B!". The daddy rushes at the group of splicers, despite taking a shotgun blast to the head and two revolver shots to his right shoulder. He charges into the woman, knocking her down. He then grabs her up by her head and throws her at the nitro who was retreating towards a set of stairs. The nitro is pinned down under the body of the woman, then the daddy sprints over, stomping on and killing both of them. However, the nitro pulled the fuses on his grenades shortly before and the explosion from his grenade box blasts the hulking tank into the opposite wall, hitting the metal door, busting through it into the room and landing on a vending machine. Eva stands slowly, seemingly unharmed, and walks to her dead daddy, tugging helplessly on his arm and crying out "Mr. B! No!"

Angel looks up suddenly. "Sir, you will not believe this, or like this.". Jack growls in frustration through the speaker on the monitor "What is it now, Angel?". "It would appear that your final ace in the hole has, well, vanished. Krieg was in a fight with a group of bandits, then an anomoly that I cannot quite understand happened, then just like that he was gone." "What do you mean you don't know what happened? How do you know he is not dead?". She tilts her head at the question moving around data on her holographic keyboard "Well sir, his signal is still resonating from the location of the anomoly. The device that releases that signal is programed to digitally reconstruct anytime it takes substaintial damage and also meant to shut off if Krieg's heart stops and his brain loses functionality, so-" "I know this Angel, I designed the device myself. Damn it... Krieg is supposed to be part of my backup plan. I want you to find out exactly what happened. Now. In fact, do you have footage?" "Yes Jack" "Show me, Im very curious as to how our friend managed his vanishing act."

Salvador pulls his Maliwan slag smg from his ECHO device, wielding it alongside his Torgue assualt rifle and begins showering Bad Maw with explosive and slag bullets. "B is for bullets, bitches!". Most slag shots reflected off but some hit his exposed feet and torso area, where his shield has a gaping hole. Krieg slashed apart one psycho about to leap from above on Maya, who had been near an explosive barrel when Bad Maw first leaped over the drawbridge and began opening fire. From her prone position she shot at Salvador, pelting him with bullets charged with siren energy which helped to heal him as Bad Maw tried to cut down his health. "It's a bad, bad flesh rip that leaves you SCREAMING!" Krieg chuckled at this humor as he hauled Maya to her feet by wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders then wrapping one of his around her waist, then he used his right arm to stab a healing needle into her chest. Her eyes widened then her injured left side healed up at a very rapid pace and she could stand on her own two feet. "Thanks for your assistance".

She turns and phaselocks a maurader sprinting towards Krieg with a shotgun. "Freeze!" He grins and pulls out his axe "I'll slice your eyelids so you can watch the end!". He leaps and cuts the maurader in half diagonally. He then turns to Bad Maw who has been effectively avoiding being massacred by Salvador and rushes towards him, when a grenade Salvador throws is reflected back by Bad Maw bashing it with his shield. The Hyperion grenade flies over Salvador, at Krieg, who attempts to use his buzz axe as a bat to swat it away. "Batter up!". The grenade explodes on contact and after a flash of light, Krieg vanishes.

Eva cries softly "Mr. B... No...". The pistol toting splicer edges towards her slowly "Mmm my yummy yummy Adam treat. Come here little one." As he edges towards her she screams out and hides in a small gap behind the dead daddy. "Go away mean man! Go away!." "Im not going to hurt you, you little twerp. I just want that Ad-aghh". The splicer makes sick choking noises and coughs up blood as he struggles to cling to life. He drops to his knees then faceplants on the floor, a buzz axe sticking out of his back. From her position Eva saw a foot plant firmly on his back and rip the axe out, then there comes a low chuckle. "I made the hurt stop.".

Eva peeks out and sees the strangely disporportionate body of Krieg, his strangely long arms, thin but muscular body, and his mask, one eye staring down at her. He leans down and she slinks back whimpering softly, crying out when he reaches a hand inside her hiding spot. "Come here little FLESHSTEAK! I only want to EAT YOU!". He grabs her arm and drags her out, she tries desperately to pull free, clawing and screaming. - **Let her go Krieg. She's innocent. She doesn't deserve to be harmed-** "Shut up!" **-I swear to you I'll end us both right now-.** Krieg reaches down picking up the splicers revolver and slowly puts it to his head. **-Its end of the road unless you let her go. Unless you help her. She needs you. She is defenseless alone-** Krieg struggles against his inner self but his inner self is winning, the barrel to his temple. "Fine I'll help pretty girl!" The gun clatters to the floor at his feet **-Good. Because as many times as we have been shot in the head I actually doubted that would work-** Krieg clubs himself in the head with his buzzaxe. "Shut it!". He turns to the Little Sister - **Tell her you want to take her home-** "We'll go out to the ball game! The fishersnaps will explode into a POPCORN POLOZA!" - **Ehh... close enough-**

Eva looks at him tilting her head then she giggles "Silly man.". She stands slowly as Maya runs in, Maliwan incendiary SMG in hand. "Krieg, lets keep moving. Oh, you made a little friend. Come here little one." She gets down on one knee and Eva walks over to her slowly, shyly. Maya tilts her head, seeing Eva's yellow eyes, off color skin and her slight wobble. "What kind of place is this? All the people seem to be either horribly ill, or horribly genetically altered." She brushes Eva's hair from her face. Krieg puts a hand on her head "I'll take little daisy to the mary lou zoo!". Maya smiles "Which way is home little one?". Eva giggles and runs out the door, Maya chasing after her "Wait!". Eva giggles giddily "Try to keep up slowpokes!". Further down the hall the sounds of shooting break out and Eva quickly stops, stumbles a little, then retreats to hide behind Krieg.

A splicer runs out the door at the end of the hall but then he is shot by a shotgun that coats his back in corrosive that eats into his flesh slowly. He screams out falling to the ground and Salvador stomps on his head silencing him. He looks up to see Maya and Krieg. "Amigos, que pasa?" Maya smirks "I see you have made yourself at home Sal. After we somehow ended up here, I managed to run across Krieg here. Then Krieg apparently made a friend. But now that the three of us are back together as a unit lets start figuring everything out.". Salvador sits in a chair pulling a cigar from his pocket and biting off one end "Yeah, like where the hell are we? What kind of mierda we got ourselves into compadres?." Maya pulls up the map fuction on her echo device, but the map is blank. She cycles through the Echo devices other functions but finds they are not operational. "Okay, so we are outside of the Echo Net span of service. That's a small start, but one thing is for sure. We aren't on Pandora."


	2. A Man Chooses

Salvador smokes his cigar as Maya looks through cabinets for food and supplies. Krieg picks up a big daddy doll and Eva sighs. Krieg holds it out to her "A sweet treat for a sweet meat." She takes it and hugs it smiling up at him "Thank you silly man." He growls a little "My name is everything that was and nothing THAT IS!" Eva jumps a little and sniffles but Maya strokes her back softly to comfort her "Don't mind his yelling, he's just really, really, wierd." She nods a little and Maya tosses Salvador a can of meat. "This is what passes for food in this hellhole." He pops open the can poking the meat with a fat finger. "Ehh, I'm brave but not that brave seniorita." Maya smirks and pulls out a frying pan and puts it on the stove, gathering some boxes of other preserved foods, other canned meat and bottles of wine and other alcohols. Salvador goes to grab a bottle of beer but she slaps his hand "The lookout doesn't get to drink."

She pops open the bottle of beer and she takes a drink as she begins to throw things in the pan. After she finishes cooking up, she smiles to herself, satisfied it isn't gruel, but rather its at least edible. She serves everyone but Krieg up a bowl, who she has learned evidently doesn't require food. How he has the energy he does is beyond her. Salvador eats it hungrily, then again Salvador would eat skag chow and you would never hear him complain. Maya eats at it a little, its better than skag but its still grub all the same. Eva pushes it away and Maya shakes her head. "Come on little one, you have to eat." Eva shakes her head. Maya pushes the bowl back but Eva shakes her head insistantly, then she stands. "Mmm, I sense an angel. Come on!" She skips out the door to the small apartment, Maya Krieg and Salvador following curiously.

Once down the hall a ways, Eva picks up a needle from the floor, evidently left by another little sister. She hurries to a room and inside a splicer lays on the floor, a needle in his arm ,there is a Gatherer's Gardens machine behind him that he broke open, many different Plasmids lay on the floor. Eva walks to the body and Maya and Salvador watch as she draws blood from the body using the massive needle. She then drinks from the collection tube, to their horor. Krieg walks to the many Plasmids "I see feel good needles." He picks up Incenerate! jabbing it into his arm, then injecting it. He sways a little then drops to his hands and knees howling in pain and anger **-now you have gone and killed us you idiot!-.** Krieg yells out in rage as he feels the pain and watches his fingers burning off. He then stands as this vanishes in an instant, all that is left behind is a tingling in his left arm "Again... hehe". He looks quizically at his fiery hand, moving it in front of his face, then waving it. When he snaps his fingers, a chair catches on fire in front of him. He looks down at his hand, then he does it again and catches a curtain on fire. "Meeeaaat".

Maya looks at the vials on the floor. "The liquid in these vials, what is it I wonder?" Eva smiles "That's a Plasmid. It lets you do cool stuff. Like light stuff on fire." Salvador grins "When in rome hijo de puta." He jams the needle in his arm and growls as he feels the ice slowly creeping down his arm to his hand, ice so cold it burns. Maya watches him closely, but Salvador stands right back up, examining his ice covered left hand curiously. Maya shrugs a little and picks up a blue one, reading the tag "Electro bolt. Charge your enemies and electronics with the power of Zeus!". She injects it in her right arm, concerned of what it may do to her siren powers. She struggles with it a second, as she feels her genetics being altered, but it takes very easily and then she smiles.

"Wimps, that didn't hurt at all." Salvador snarls "Whatever puta, that burned like hell!" Krieg looks at the vials on the floor "More organic arm jabbers!". Maya tilts her head. "Perhaps we ought to take these with us." She grabs a suitcase and begins to load them in the suitcase, then she tears a board out of the wall, stashes the case in the wall, then replaces the board. "Its best to hide those for safe keeping, no sense hauling them around. But they could become useful at some point. Alright, lets keep moving." She walks out the room, but then she picks up one of the empty needles, stabbing it into the wall, marking that room so she would remember it for future reference.

Eva smiles as she sees a vent ahead. "Home!" She tries to hop up in it, and Krieg gives her a boost. She slides in, turning to touch his mask softly "Goodbye, friend." He touches the tips of his finger to her cheek and brushes back her hair "Gracie." She shakes her head. "No, I'm Eva." She giggles and slips into the vent. Maya looks at Krieg quizically, Gracie was not a name Krieg had ever spoke before, in fact he couldn't even say his own name, or Maya's name for that matter. Salvador looks at a large machine gun in a display case. "Ooo, thats the third largest gun I've ever seen." He slams his fist into the glass display case and he pulls out the gun, which is a little longer than he is tall. "Compensating for something?" Maya smirks as Salvador examines it

"Hell yeah pendejo, I love it. Just not my style. Doesn't go boom." A spider splicer climbing along the cieling throws his hook weapons at Salvador, one catching his shoulder and the other catching in between two of the guns barrels jamming it. He tries to fire it and groans "You broke it!" The splicer jumps at him and he jams the guns barrel in its guts, making it stumble back. Krieg swings his axe at the splicer slicing its head clean off. "Yes, feel the blood, taste the gore!" Maya stands in the background looking out the window at the ocean, watching the fish and whales pass by "The world here, its like a completely different experience altogether. A city under the sea. Sea creatures I've never seen before, and amist this beauty, genetic freaks, who's only lot in life is to maim and torture others." Salvador turns to her. "Hey, you're killing my buzz chika. Quit it with the mushy mierda. How do we get home?" She points to Salvador's grenade. "That's our ticket home."

Angel looks through dozens of holographic images as she watches the singularity event, then she throws all of it aside. "I have it!" Her father Jack turns to her "What is it Angel?" She pulls up a Hyperion grenade schematic. "Its complicated... but the Hyperion grenade emits an energy signature powerful enough to create a black hole, then forces the energy matrix of this small black hole to implode upon itself, causing mass discharge. But this grenade was damaged, therefore altered, to create a large space rip, but functioned in that it caused a spacial collapse of the rift." Jack nods, picking up a grenade from his table of weaponry. "Alright, recreate it. I want to go visit our friends on the other side."


	3. A Slave Obeys

With her intelligent Siren mind, Maya came to a conclusion similar to that of Angel, as she examined the small grenade. "So you mean if Krieg swats it like a baseball bat, asi, we back home kickin it on Pandora?" Maya nods. "I hope its that simple." Krieg pushes past them growling "Gracie". Maya takes his shoulder and Krieg pushes her back. "I won't leave her again to die!". Maya goes wide eyed "You... spoke." She stands slowly nodding. "You're right. Lets clean house first before we leave." Fire ignites on Krieg's hand and beneath his mask he smiles a wide grin as he runs towards one of the Little Sister vents. "Gracie! Poppa's party polooza doesn't start until you toot toot on the winding tunnel of mayhem." Maya shrugs "He's back to himself I guess." Eva climbs out, jumping into Krieg's arms "Lets go find Adam!" She scurries off and Krieg follows her.

Maya follows tentatively and Salvador lumbers behind her, explosive shotgun in hand. Eva screams retreating back and behind her comes a group of splicers, toting piping and a couple have hand guns. Maya phaselocks the one in the back and all others are yanked back, slamming some of them against the back wall of the hallway, and the one in mid air is lit on fire by Krieg. He then runs at the group like a madman and Salvador freezes them. Krieg slides across the icy floor. "Ice rinkin through the cold statues of meat men in the hall of death!" He charges shoulder first into one, shattering most of it before it falls back and breaks to pieces. He then spins while sliding and slashes through another, before slamming into the wall. Salvador cringes a little before firing explosive sprapnel into the crowd of frozen freaks, shattering them.

Krieg stumbles around **-idiot-**. Krieg slams his buzzaxe into his head and slowly regains his equillibrium. Eva takes his hand. "Daddy won! Daddy always wins!" He strokes her hair then lifts her up on his shoulders and she hugs his head, making him shudder a little. "The fleshsteak is eating into my brain with her kind ace of hearts." Maya smiles and punches Krieg in the arm. "Aww, you're such a loving Daddy." Salvador pushes past them both then turns and points to Krieg "You're brains an egg scramble. Now lets go!".

As they walk down the corridor Eva sings and bounces on Krieg's shoulders, who doesn't pay her any mind until suddenly there is an explosion in the next room. The door slowly opens and Krieg rushes at it, axe ready, swinging at Gaige who dodges and he swings again at her, and she catches the axe with her robotic hand, punching him in the face mask with her regular hand. "Get a grip you genetic outcast, I'm here to help damn you! Don't you remember me? Gaige, the part robochick who helped you kill Captain Flamewhatsit." Maya pushes Krieg back and he shakes his head "I had a mind of mines of monkeys and I need a meat train to fill me with less hungry!" She shakes her head "Still haven't invented a Krieg translator. Oh well, I'll assume you said sorry...?" She eyes him quizzically and leans against the wall. Maya puts a hand on her hip. "How did you get here?" She smiles "Easy, I just made myself a device to jump to where you are. Cool huh?" Maya nods and they sit together in the remains of a restaurant, eating as Maya explained things to Gaige, who was preoccupied examining a small chip in her hand which was fried. Maya sits by her. "Get any of that?". Gaige nods "Yeah, sorry, just the device I used fried my digistruct chip for Deathtrap. He's like, not here with us. So that sucks. But we should be fine right?" Salvador grins "Hey show her the needles that give you sweet ass super powers!" Gaige smirks "Super powers, I am a woman of science and..." Maya shoots lightning from her hand "I want that one!"

Gaige looks at the needles "Plasmids huh? Got Electrocute, Incererate, lets try telekinesis." She injects it into her arm yelling out in pain as her fingers gnarl and twist, breaking and unbreaking before her eyes, which the others do not actually see. "Hot damn that was quite a rush!" She picks up a chair with her right hand's telekinetic and throws it against a wall and it smashes on impact. "Hell yes! Axton is gonna be jealous, and I'll never lose another sparring match with Zero again!" Salvador folds his arms and snorts. "Pendajo, he's a maldito ninja, you don't stand a chance." She folds her arms scowling "He cheats." Heavy footsteps come from down the hall, and a massive BUL loader crashes into them, knocking them all down and scattering them. He raises back up to full height and Jack speaks through a speaker mounted on the top of it "Well since the whole group is together, I say its time to get to know each other better."

Salvador scurries to grab his explosive shotgun and grabs the corrosive shotgun on his back, while Maya tosses aside her incendiary smg in favor for her corrosive smg on her back. Krieg is the first to rush in and he is knocked back by the BUL loader's shield, knocking him into the bar in the corner. Salvador's shots cause corrosive from the bullets to start to eat at the shield but the unusually large shield leaves this large robot protected as it fires explosive shrapnel at them. Maya hits it with electrobolt as she is flanking it then tries to phaselock it but she cannot phaselock it, the force of her phaselock does stun it and Salvador manages to take off its gun arm. Gaige picks up its arm with her telekenetics and it starts flying around Jack's bot, firing at it until she grows weak from using her telekenisis. Krieg gets back up and throws his buzzaxe at the bot and it sticks to its head. Salvador grins and rushes closer until the BUL drops down and dozes over him and turns sharply and manages to take out Gaige. It pins her to the wall and begins to crush her, though she pushes back against it with her robotic arm "I'm going to tear out... your throat... handsome... bastard!" Krieg climbs on top of the bot, pulling out his axe and cutting off its shield arm, and it spins, flinging him off.

Gaige collapses, Salvador is leaning against a corner from all the shrapnel he was hit with and getting bulldozed. Maya fires another bolt of electricity at the bot and two arms grow out its sides and she doesn't have much time to react as it opens fire on her, cutting her down. Jack's bot then turns to Eva who tries to stab the bot with her needle. "Bad, bad man. You hurt my silly daddy and his friends! Bad man!" Jack's bot spins and knocks her back "Get lost kid!" Krieg stands slowly and Jack laughs through the microphone, making Krieg even angrier "How dare you hurt my angel you demon!" Krieg yells out at him as all the muscle and strength in his left arm transfers to his right arm, making it huge "Here comes the hurt time!" He throws a buzzaxe at the bot then rushes in, ignoring the bullets hitting him in every part of his body, only stopping slightly when a bullet punches through his mask and right through his head. He rushes at the Jack bot and rips off one of its arms then jams the gun into its torso, then once he's made a hole he pins it to the ground, standing on it as he opens it like a pop can and rips out its internals. His wounds heal and he returns back to normal, Eva running up to him, hugging his leg.

Maya uses her siren energy to charge her weapon and heals Salvador and Gaige by shooting them then frowns as her smg runs out of ammo. "Without our ECHO devices we don't have ammo." Salvador nods, standing slowly "I'm all tapped out. What now?" Maya shrugs "Well I suppose we could take what we can find off the BUL." She starts to take its guns, which are mostly tapped out as well. "I suppose we will have to scavenge for new guns." Salvador points to Krieg "Hey big guy, you dont even use that machine gun of yours, can I have it?" Krieg frowns then reaches on his back, pulling out the large incendiary bandit machine gun and eying it quizzically and Gaige smirks, smacking a small device on Maya's ECHO device and she frowns "What's this?" Gaige shrugs "You know, when I left Eden 6, they cut me off from the ECHOnet. And I designed this device to override their lock on my device, so I could still summon deathtrap. You can access your ammo and stuff, but I only have one." Salvador growls "What about me puta?" Gaige shrugs "I suppose I can make another. Just give me some time. And food. And whiskey."

Everyone reloads and Gaige looks through the briefcase at the other plasmids "We ought to try some of these. Sonic Boom? Enrage? Some of these sound pretty freaking sweet." Maya nods "I supose I'll try the sonic boom." She injects it in her right arm and she clinches her hand, the pain brief and she smiles "This feels pretty good." She fires a blast of air from her hand scattering chairs and small tables, suitcases and anything else in the blast wave. "Woah, cool. It appears that at will I can change which of these genetic enhancements I'm using." Salvador chuckles "I used to get ads for enhancements and..." Maya slaps him in the back of the head "Pervert. Besides, those don't work worth a damn."

Salvador narrows his eyes "Are we sure it's a chicka?" Salvador gets another well deserved slap to the back of the head. Gaige picks up one "Security Command. Explains the cameras, but why are all the cameras down? Somebody must have security for this sector shut off. I'll pass. Lets try Insect Swarm." She stabs it in her right arm and clinches her fist tight as large bees burrow out of her arm, breaking the skin and leaving large holes "This... parts a bitch!" She then wiggles her fingers and shakes her arm a bit. Salvador picks up Cyclone trap and injects it in his arm and he grunts a little "First drink is a bitch, but the second sip is nice putas." Krieg looks them over but the fire in his finger has become something of a source of entertainment for him so he opts out of another plasmid injection.

Salvador chuckles "Watch this guys." He sets a Cyclone trap and then whistles "Hey, crazies, come get me putas!" They run right at him and step on the trap, being launched airborne and he shoots the splicer with his shotgun in mid-air. "Skeet shooting." Maya puts her hands on her hips "At least you never get bored it would appear."


End file.
